An automobile seat which includes a recliner capable of adjusting an inclination angle of a seat back has been known (see JP-A-2015-227071). The above-described recliner is interposed between each side frame of the seat back and each support frame on the base side located at outer sides of each side frame and is firmly and integrally coupled to these frames by welding.
In the above-described related art, in a case where the recliner and the frames on each side are made of different materials which are difficult to be welded to each other, there is a possibility that the coupling between these parts becomes complicated or insufficient.